


Hearts Don't Break Around Here

by KissingWhiteLies



Series: Songs Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, like wow i just, love me some fucking fluff, tags are hard kiss kiss, they are really just bois in love, they literally own my whole heart, they really are that cute, thomas sanders - Freeform, virgil is really out here in love with roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWhiteLies/pseuds/KissingWhiteLies
Summary: "Seriously, my dear!" Roman flapped his arms around before grabbing Virgil's hands in his, "Just like a prince," He leaned downward kissing his knuckles. He was too sweet to him, it was an odd pairing if you thought about it, an anxious mess and a fanciful prince-like human being you'd never expect the two of them to be together and yet, there they are.





	Hearts Don't Break Around Here

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hearts Don't Break Around Here - Ed Sheeran  
> my Tumblr: @sanders-soft-sides  
> thank you for reading :)

Virgil hid a smile as Roman put a flower crown of daisy's right on top of his black hair, "Hey! I am not grunge pastel, I am goth," He squinted his eyes at Roman, secretly he loved it, he absolutely adored the flower choice the white daisy's, daisies were his favorite flowers but he let everyone believe it was black roses.  
"I think you look fabulous, Virgil," Roman cooed as he stared at his lovely boyfriend. It did clash with his look, the big black hoodie, pale complexion, and dark eye makeup that accentuate his beautiful brown eyes- he looked to die for.  
"Shut up, Ro," Roman knew his face was tinged with pink underneath the foundation.  
"Seriously, my dear!" Roman flapped his arms around before grabbing Virgil's hands in his, "Just like a prince," He leaned downward kissing his knuckles. He was too sweet to him, it was an odd pairing if you thought about it, an anxious mess and a fanciful prince-like human being you'd never expect the two of them to be together and yet, there they are.  
"You are the prince," Virgil reached for Romans face his hand pressed against his cheek, "Prince Roman," He whispered kissing the top of his forehead taking the flower crown from his head to Romans, "Long live the prince," He joked his hot breath hitting the hair a top of Roman's precious head.  
"You are too good to me, Roman," He quietly spoke as he leaned into Virgils touch their lips touching as he laughed into the kiss his boyfriend was the best kisser in the world and everyone he had ever been with can't even come close to comparing.  
"Now, I believe Patton is expecting us for dinner,"  
-  
Roman turned off the lights right after he had finished brushing his teeth going into his boyfriend's room from the bathroom with a smile on his face, "What's it like being so pretty?" Roman whispered to himself staring at the man laying on the bed even in the dark he looks absolutely darling he was truly smitten. He had crawled into bed with laying next to him, Virgil reached over wrapping his lover's waist in his arms he kissed right below his ear.  
"So," He was barely speaking it was basically mouthing, "We're really in love aren't we?" Roman turned around, was this really going to be the first time they say they loved each other? Possibly.  
"Are we?"  
"I mean," He ran his hands through Romans curly-ish brown hair, "I love you, Roman," He kissed his lips, "A lot," He sounded so anxious and so vulnerable Roman teared up.  
"I love you too you anxious little goth," He ruffled Virgil's hair.  
"You ruined it," Virgil turned around his bare back now facing him chuckling to himself.  
"I can ruin something else," Roman whispered in his ear.  
"I'm listening,"  
The next morning, Roman woke up to Virgil whispering to himself all about how beautiful his boyfriend was, Virgil ran his thumb along the edges of his jaw, "I just don't understand how I got this lucky," He kissed his cheek before getting out of bed.  
"No," Roman spoke reaching his hand out like a whiny baby, "Don't leave just a couple more minutes of sleeping," Virgil smiled as he walked back towards Roman getting underneath the comforters with him kissing his neck and tickling him. Oh yeah, these boys were whipped.


End file.
